


A New Man

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Zenyatta, Cute, Emotional, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Feels, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Meditation, Nepal, Shambali Monk Temple, Shambali Monks - Freeform, Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Genji has found the Shambali Monks in Nepal and seeks to find inner peace as he tries to come to terms with his new body and his new self. Zenyatta, his teacher and friend, tries to help him along this road and teaches him how to care for the body that saved his life.





	A New Man

Zenyatta was never one to venture too far from the temple in Nepal, but when he did, it was to visit the waterfalls that cascaded down the sides of the mountainous cliffs. The mist rolled along the pools at the bottom of the various falls. A gently wind blew the perspiration along the ground, and Zenyatta hummed, the orbs around his neck spinning with his thought as he moved through the small clouds of water. The gold aura glanced through the mist as the omnic moved around to go and sit by the water's edge, his hands pressed together as he floated above the soft earth. The mist was thin by the water's edge and Zenyatta chuckled as a fish swam up to the surface. Dipping his metallic fingers into the water, the monk wiggled the appendages just below the surface and hummed pleasantly as the fish opened its mouth, mouthing his metal fingers curiously. Zenyatta carefully tugged his hand away and watched the fish circle before it flapped its tail and disappeared back beneath the crashing water. 

The water gushing lulled Zenyatta closer, and he floated over to a large rock by the waterfall. The trees rustled with the breeze, the flowers curving slightly with the breeze. Various colours assaulted his vision, and Zenyatta enjoyed drinking them in. It was sad to think many of his brethren were out there in the cities, subjected to abuse and disregard despite the wars being long over. The thoughts angered him, and Zenyatta scolded himself for the dark feelings, trying to push aside the darkness in his soul quickly. It would not do to try and meditate with such thoughts in his mind. The darkness was a consuming entity, and Zenyatta knew well enough of how it changed people. Humans and omnics alike were examples of it, the war having brought chaos and misfortune to both races. 

Floating just above the stone, Zenyatta listened for the distant ring of the bell from the temple, awaiting the low drone of the great metal contraption. It sounded out across the mountains, and Zenyatta held out his hands, his middle finger and thumb pressed together as he focused on the sounds of the water gushing over the rocks and the movements of the plants. The faint noises of the resident animals could be heard through the clearing, the low whizzing and humming of the orbs around his neck a sign of his focus as he held to the thoughts of nothingness. Imagining himself as nothing but a light feather often helped, and Zenyatta slowly rotated his hands up and around, one poised above his head and the other close to his stomach. The orbs of power shuddered and began to glow a bright gold as he moved his palms out to face the sky, spinning faster and faster as he focused the energy into a theoretical ball within himself. The metallic balls around his neck span faster still and Zenyatta left them before reaching out with his will and stopping them, striking his palms together with a small clang. The ball of focused energy inside him snapped and burst into life.

The ethereal gold light shone brilliantly and all sounds were drowned out by the pulsing golden energy. Zenyatta slowed the release allowing it to trickle from his body in a slow aura. He could feel the extra appendages he had fashioned from the energy poised out, two clutched behind his back as he held onto the energy closely. Minutes ticked by, and the golden glow faded, allowing the natural sounds of the clearing to take over once more. A few animals scuttled closer to the rock, a butterfly fluttering closer to land and rest on top of the metal hand Zenyatta had held out by his side. The blue wings of the creature fluttered gently as it's antennae tapped the monk's metal finger, investigating the omnic it had landed on. Zenyatta let out a chuckle and watched as a purple one fluttered closer also, landing on his other hand, climbing up the back of his hand with wiggling antennae.   
“What silly creatures you are. Go, fly away little ones.” As if responding to Zenyatta's request, once held out towards the patches of flowers, the insects flew away, dancing around each other in the sky as they headed away. 

The monk did not hear the latest addition to the temple enter the clearing, but he sensed the trouble man's energy quickly. Floating once more, Zenyatta turned towards the cybernetically enhanced ninja with a nod and a friendly wave.  
“Good morning my student. I trust you slept well?” The omnic floated down from the rock and towards Genji with his orbs of power circling around his neck slowly.  
The ninja nodded and gingerly entered the clearing completely, walking over to the side of the stream, past the Shambali monk to perch himself by the water, avoiding gazing at his own reflection, “I am fine, master. I slept well.” Genji was quiet and stiff, slow to choose his words.

Zenyatta hummed and floated over, placing himself on the ground by his pupil.  
“Genji, what ails you? You seem troubled this morning.” Zenyatta laid a careful hand on Genji's shoulder, the metallic clink making Genji flinch slightly.   
The man heaved a sigh and stared at the visor covering his face for a while in the water before eventually pushing himself away from the water's edge and looking up at his teacher, “I cannot help but feel that I do not fit in here, master.” The green visor glowed as Genji peered at the rock where Zenyatta had been sat previously, “I am not entirely whole. I can never be human again, but neither can I be omnic, not with the flesh I still have. I reside in between, an outcast from both.” It was then that Zenyatta noticed the split wires in Genji's sides and the cracks in the plating over his chest. Not to mention the amount of dust and dirt that coated his legs and feet. 

The monk hummed in thought before replying, “Perhaps you should try and look from a different perspective, little sparrow?” Genji looked at him then, “You should see yourself as neither, because you are neither omnic or human, but, you should not look at this as something bad. The best of people do not conform nor fit in. Think of your situation as a movement for change, for living your life anew. You may not be the same physically, but mentally, my child, you are one in the same. Just because your body has changed does not mean you have to in order to remain as part of something.” Zenyatta turned his head then, looking into the visor covering Genji's face. Carefully, the omnics hands reached out, metal fingertips brushing the visor gently before Zenyatta gently pushed the soft buttons of the sides of Genji's face in. The green technology slid away and Zenyatta gestured a hand towards the water. Genji's human face was scarred, marred with lighter coloured scar tissue, some slightly pink in places, but he was still himself. His hair was darker now, the dye having faded, but his eyes were still the same dark tone and his face his own. 

“You will only always be who you want to be, Genji, do not define yourself as one side or the other when you are a marvel, a mixture of both races.” Zenyatta held out the visor with a smile, and gently pinched the ninja's nose with a sweet laugh before pushing his thumb through his index and middle finger. “I have got your nose, Genji.” Genji stared for a moment at the hand before bursting into laughter, throwing his head back as he gave a few chuckles.   
“It seems you have sensei, but, may I have my nose back, please? I may need it in the future.” Genji sat still as Zenyatta hummed, pushing his thumb against Genji's nose.  
“It is restored my student, worry not.” He then floated back up off of the ground and placed his hands together his fingers interlocking apart from the index fingers and thumbs which pressed against one another as he headed back for the trees, and the white stone path between the large trunks, “Come along. I have something I must show you, Genji.” Genji, still smiling, followed his master, fixing the visor back into place as he jogged to catch up with the floating monk.

They made their way back towards the monastery, Zenyatta leading he way, weaving between corridors easily, greeting his fellow brothers and sisters happily. Genji followed, waving and saying his greetings when they stopped to speak for a second. Zenyatta had briefly stopped to be told of Mondatta's departing from the monks once again, down the valley to preach peace to a settlement down there. The omnic in front of Genji nodded but shook his head a little before continuing to guide Genji down the halls. Eventually, they came to a large door, marked with some symbols in the omnic language. Genji had picked some of them up during his stay, and he could pick out 'Medical', but nothing else. Zenyatta quietly slid the door open and floated inside after Genji stepped into the room. A few omnics lay in beds, parts of them being repaired and their oils replaced, some having their cores changed. Genji panicked a little, but was quickly ushered into a side room by Zenyatta.

The side room was plain stone, but the high tech equipment was a clash with the old surroundings. The ancient architecture was shadowed by the pieces of machinery, which did nothing to help Genji's unease as he entered the small room. Zenyatta floated over to a small tool bench and grabbed a few pieces before returning and tapping the bed.   
“I see you have been over exerting yourself once more, Genji. You must not be so reckless. Your body may be replaceable but the pain will still remain should you damage it.” The monk drew out a small glue kit, pliers and some other tools Genji knew not of, “I know you spend time with us all, but you must know how to care for your new body. It may be more enhanced than your old one, but damage can be done just as easily.” Genji nodded and sat on the bed with a small chuckle.  
“Then teach me. I know not how to care for it. I am used to Dr. Ziegler, a doctor and scientist, doing it for me.” 

Zenyatta easily showed the ninja how to care for the various wirings of his body, and had easily cleaned off all of the dirt and grime from the plates of his body. Taking the various head pieces off, Zenyatta gave him a few brushes and a soft duster in order to clean the grime out of the metallic plates. Genji whistled to himself with a smile as he cleaned and dusted off the plates that could be removed, occasionally holding them up to Zenyatta for inspection. The monk would often hum his approval or praise Genji for his work with a laugh, watching one of the specialist repair bots in the temple fix up the cracks in Genji's chest plate. Another one had come in briefly earlier to help Genji repair the split wires in his sides. Eventually, they had managed to fix the problems, and Genji stood up, proudly displaying his handiwork with the waxes and dusters. His body was now fixed and shining, he had even added the addition of some Kanji on the front of his plating in black paint 'God of War' though it was a small joke considering the lack of fighting the monks did as the pacifists they were. Still, he felt it was cool and added a small bit of flair.

“Thank you, master, your words have given me lots to think on.” Genji smiled, his visor still on the table.   
“Worry not, Genji, soon you will again feel whole. But, until then, remember to care for yourself a little more, hmm?” The omnic hummed and chuckled to himself, “Otherwise I may have to steal your nose once more.” Zenyatta was evidently tickled as he wriggled in the air chuckling. Genji shook his head and laughed too. Maybe his stay in Nepal would be more pleasant than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request... and I love Zen so much I had to write a bit of of him. He is my pure Gandhi child and I will cherish him always. This was just a sort one to tide you all over I suppose, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less!  
> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos, all are greatly appreciated.  
> Spookworm~


End file.
